Nahia A. Ola
Nahia A. Ola 'is a student at the Academy at the Church of Concordia. She is a noble of House Ola, here to study alongside her retainer, Juon Yi, despite disapproval from her parents. Classified as a phantom she is a reason user, and the only crestless child in her family. In the Academy, she is a member of the Ebony Jackals. Nahia is 18 at the start of the school year. Profile Nahia's family has simple origins long lost to history. What once was has formed into a powerful noble family with a monopoly over the incense and essential oils production and trade, backed by the true source of their power: a perfect record of spies that can be loaned out for a price. The current head of the family, Osane, married a lesser noble and bore three children. The eldest, Martzel, is set to inherit the title and land, while the first daughter was destined to be married away for political gain. The son was raised to be an arrogant prick, but he was a smart arrogant prick. The perfect son, he was charming and bright, excelling in everything he set his mind to. The first daughter was a perfect angel, honey-gold hair and bright, light blue eyes. Seven years later the couple had their third and last child; Nahia. She was an almost perfect copy of her sister, the main, and the only one easily seen, difference being their eyes. As her parents already had their heir and doll, Nahia had a largely uncertain place in the family. Like her siblings she was given her own wing of the mansion, but unlike them she was largely ignored. Once Nahia had mastered the skill of walking, her parents began to show her off at a rare party or two, but otherwise she was kept from the public eye. For most of her life she was an enigma; a known daughter of the family but without any social connections. It wasn’t until Nahia turned sixteen that she was brought further into society. Her father, having successfully married away his first daughter, now set his mind to doing the same with the second. His efforts, however, bore many attempts that led to tragedies. Seven times Nahia was engaged, and seven times misfortune befell her fiances in one way or another. While there was no direct proof she had anything to do with such misfortune, it earned her a certain reputation with a nickname to match. Shortly before the Concordia school year began in 240, tragedy befell the Ola family in the loss of Nerea, their first daughter. The consequences of this tragedy kept Nahia at home for months before she would leave to attend Concordia. Personality Here you can write your characters personality. Combat Stats Combat In a fight Nahia tries to keep her distance, well aware of how fragile she is physically. She relies on her speed to dodge attacks and her magic to whittle down the enemy. Her actual combat experience, however, is minimal. Personal Skills Friendship Gift List Lost Items Supports If you want, you can write a bit about how hard it is to become friends with your oc. Or how easy it is. Or just, the people they tend to talk to. The possibilities are endless. Possible Endings ''Four Houses : Slow down. '''OC and Friend's OC : We all love theoretical endings. Trivia * While Nahia specifically chose pink dye for her hair, the purple dye was chosen at random. * She studies more than usual when stressed. * Due to the exposure she's had to the Ola's public business she is sensitive to scents. ** This exposure also shows in her (usually unspoken) knowledge of herbs and their uses. * Has a black thumb. While she admires gardens has learned to not try and care for them. ** Cacti are immune (unknown). * Has been engaged seven times since turning sixteen. None have gone beyond the engagement. ** One such was with an Asheville. Category:Ebony Jackals Category:Characters